


I Don't Need to Sacrifice

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Community: fan_flashworks, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Skater Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuuri worries about the effect being both a coach and a competitive skater is having on his fiance.





	I Don't Need to Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "abandon."

"I don't want to abandon one work for the other, and I don't think I need to sacrifice anything to put my all into either one of them."  
~Aaliyah

Yuuri has been in bed for over an hour by the time he hears the front door open, but he hasn't slept. He's been doing the same thing he's been doing a lot lately: worrying about Victor. It's nearing midnight, and this is far from the first time his fiance has been at the rink this late. Coaching Yuuri is taking so much of his time during the day, often his own practice gets pushed later and later. Yuuri tries not to feel guilty (Victor tells him not to feel guilty), but it's hard when he can see the exhaustion plain on his face.

Yuuri listens as Victor moves through the apartment, quietly greeting Makkachin, grabbing something to eat, taking a quick shower. Eventually he makes his way to the bedroom, cracking the door and murmuring Yuuri's name.

“I'm awake,” Yuuri answers softly.

He sees the curl of a smile on Victor's face in the half-light from the hall. “I didn't wake you?”

“No.” Yuuri shakes his head. “I was just laying here thinking.”

“Not worrying, I hope.” Victor turns off the light and closes the door, dressing in the dark before he slides under the covers and pulls Yuuri into his arms.

Yuuri makes a contented noise as rests his head on his fiance's shoulder. “Maybe a little,” he admits.

He can hear the concern when Victor answers, “What about?”

Yuuri signs. “You, Victor.” It all comes tumbling out of him at once. “This is the fourth time this week you've gotten home from the rink this late, and it's because you're coaching me and trying to skate yourself, and it's so much work, and-”

“Yuuri, darling-”

“I know what you're going to say,” Yuuri huffs, pushing himself away from Victor to sit up. “But listen to me. I can see how much this is affecting you, okay? Even if you don't want me to.”

Victor flicks on the bedside lamp, and Yuuri flinches from the light, but when he looks up again, his husband is frowning.

“Yuuri. I've told you before not to worry about me. This is my choice, and I'm not changing it.”

Victor is almost always successful at calming him down with few words now, but Yuuri is determined not to lose steam this time. “But if you stopped coaching me,” he insists, “you could spend more time with Yakov on your own programs. You could have more time to yourself outside the rink and get better scores and not have to worry about me.”

Victor quirks an eyebrow. “Better scores? I think I'm offended.”

Yuuri frowns. “You know what I mean, Victor. You're still sacrificing for me, and I don't want you to.”

Victor's face goes entirely serious. “Listen to me, Yuuri. I appreciate this, I do. But I'm not going to abandon you. I chose to be your coach, and I chose to come back to skating myself. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it was what I wanted. To do _both_.” He lets himself smile, drawing Yuuri close again. “Yes, it's hard sometimes. I don't have as much free time, and I get tired. I'm not as young as I used to be. But it's what I want, Yuuri. To be your coach and to be skating myself. I believe I can give my all to both. Can you understand that?”

Yuuri sighs, looking away.

“Yuuri...” Victor draws him back with gentle fingers on his chin. “Besides, I have you. No matter how hard everything else gets, if I can see you on the ice and come home to you at the end of the day, my life is perfect.”

Yuuri goes pink, ducking forward to hide his face in Victor's shoulder. “I just worry about you,” he mutters into warm skin. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Victor tells him, lips brushing his hair. “And it means a lot to me that you care so much. I know you can't always help it, but try not to worry too much on my account, all right?”

Yuuri nods against him. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Victor runs a hand down his back. “Now, sleep. I am exhausted.” He flops over dramatically onto the bed, dragging a yelping Yuuri with him.


End file.
